On Fire
by Sandy Lane
Summary: O que aconteceria se Clark tivesse tomado outra atitude ao fechar o zíper de Lois em 8.07 - Identity? Clois! NC-17.


_Baseado em 8.07 – Identity_

Clark foi ao Talon em buscas das fotos que Jimmy fizera do Red Blue Blur. Tess estava muito interessada no herói misterioso e isso nunca era bom sinal. Clark precisava ver as fotos antes de todo mundo para ter certeza absoluta que Jimmy não fotografara seu rosto quando ele salvara Lois na rua, evitando que ela fosse atropelada. Tudo que Clark menos precisava era de Tess Mercer, discípula e adorada de Lex Luthor, no seu pé.

Clark vasculhou cada canto do apartamento, até achar algumas fotos, mas quando ia olhá-las com mais cuidado, Lois entrou na sala e o abordou. Clark a olhou de alto a baixo. Ela estava linda naquele vestido vermelho.

'Smallville? O que está fazendo aqui?'

'Lois, eu não sabia que estava aqui, eu estava ...', ele começou a gaguejar.

'Mexendo nas coisas do Jimmy.', ela completou com um ar irônico.

'Não.', ele mentiu e olhou para o lado. Pegou uma bolsa do fotógrafo. 'Ele deixou a bolsa aqui. Estava perto e pensei em pegar a bolsa... e levar para ele.'

'É o contínuo do Jimmy agora?', ela deu um sorriso irônico.

'Sou amigo dele. Alguma coisa contra?', ele se fingiu ofendido.

'Não. Nada.', ela riu. 'Mas olha... Pode fechar aqui pra mim... o meu zíper?'

Lois se virou de costas, mexeu no cabelo, deixando as costas nuas e Clark começou a ficar nervoso. Ela vestia um sutiã preto. Se ele utilizasse a visão de raio-x, poderia ver muito além daquilo. Clark segurou um suspiro. Era errado. Tentador, mas era errado. Ele sentiu suas mãos coçarem. Ele não queria fechar o vestido, mas sim deixar aquele vestido cair no chão após deslizar pela pele dela, que ele tinha absoluta certeza de que era muito macia.

'Clark, é só fechar o zíper, sua mão não vai cair.', disse Lois, irônica.

'Tudo bem.', disse Clark, lutando contra si mesmo e seus desejos.

Clark mexeu os dedos, nervoso. Ele só iria fechar o bendito zíper e ir embora dali. O trabalho o distrairia dos seus pensamentos. Porém, quando percebeu, suas mãos pareciam que tinham adquirido vida própria e ao invés de fechar o zíper, ele estava passando os dedos levemente por sobre a pele de Lois. Ele ouviu um leve suspirar dela, que permanecia de costas. Clark então abriu o fecho do sutiã. Lois deu outro suspiro, mas não se mexeu. Ele podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos dela já descompassados. Aquilo só o estimulou a continuar.

Clark abaixou as duas alças do vestido dela, que foi escorregando pela pele de Lois até cair no chão. Ele então beijou levemente o ombro dela e a pele de Lois se arrepiou. Ela voltou a suspirar. Clark foi descendo, beijando as costas dela, sentindo o calor de sua pele, seu sabor, mas ele precisava de mais e sabia que Lois iria deixar. Ela estava parada, mas pelas batidas do coração dela, sabia que a estava excitando.

Clark, ainda atrás de Lois, retirou seu sutiã com cuidado, que caiu no chão. Clark beijou o pescoço dela, que se inclinou um pouco e foi encostando seu corpo ao dele. Ele subiu as mãos pela cintura dela até chegar aos seus seios, que ele foi massageando com cuidado, sem pressa, fazendo-a gemer baixinho. Lois estava de olhos fechados.

Ele continuou a beijar o seu pescoço, deu uma leve mordidinha na orelha dela e sua mão escorregou para dentro da calçinha preta dela. Lois gemeu um pouco mais alto. Clark queria ouvi-la sussurrar, gritar o seu nome. Ele continuou usar os seus dedos para tocar na sua feminilidade, sentindo-a ficar quente e molhada. Lois colou seu corpo ao dele, remexendo-se, fazendo o membro dele latejar, excitado.

Clark a virou de frente para ele e Lois abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando-o. Clark lhe deu um beijo apaixonado e foi correspondido. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou após interromper o beijo.

'Você quer, eu sei que você quer...', ele murmurou, excitado.

'Eu quero...', ela sussurrou.

Lois não precisou falar mais nada. Clark voltou a beijá-la com paixão e logo depois Lois o ajudava a tirar a camisa e a calça. Lois acariciou o peito largo dele e passou as unhas sobre sua pele. Clark era de aço, mas Lois era como uma kriptonita, deixando-o vulnerável. Será que ela sabia o poder que tinha sobre ele?

Lois pulou no colo de Clark e ele a segurou pelas nádegas, levando-a até o quarto, onde eles se deitaram na cama. Clark percorreu o corpo da repórter com uma trilha de beijos, até chegar em seu ponto mais sensível. Ele a beijou, primeiro com a calçinha e depois a retirou, mergulhando entre as pernas dela, sugando-a, enlouquecendo-a. Clark tocou no próprio membro, rijo e excitado. Tudo que ele queria era possuí-la por inteiro, queria que ela gritasse de prazer e fosse somente sua.

Clark tirou a cueca e a penetrou com cuidado, com um pouco de medo de machucá-la, esse sempre fora um dos seus maiores bloqueios. Os gemidos de Lois o estimularam a dar estocadas mais fortes e deixar seus temores de lado. Lois cravava as unhas em suas costas e sussurrava o nome dele em seu ouvido. Mas ele queria mais. Queria que ela gritasse de prazer.

Clark intensificou seus movimentos, fazendo Lois gritar o seu nome, os batimentos cardíacos de ambos batendo em um mesmo ritmo, os gemidos cada vez mais altos, os dois chegando ao orgasmo sem tirar os olhos um do outro.

Os dois trocaram um carinhoso beijo e ficaram deitados um ao lado do outro, exaustos e satisfeitos.

'Nós fizemos mesmo isso?', ela perguntou, como se ainda não acreditasse, mas seus olhos brilhavam.

'Você está arrependida? Eu te machuquei?', ele perguntou, ansioso e preocupado.

'Não, Smallville, porque você me machucaria?', ela sorriu e ele ficou aliviado. 'E não, eu não estou arrependida... É só que... eu não esperava.'

'Foi tudo culpa do seu vestido vermelho. Eu adoro vermelho.', ele justificou.

Lois e Clark começaram a rir, felizes. De repente, ela colocou a mão na testa.

'Clark, eu ainda tenho que me encontrar com o Sebastian, ele vai vir aqui!'

'Você ainda vai se encontrar com ele depois de tudo que aconteceu entre nós?', ele perguntou, decepcionado.

Lois suspirou.

'Clark, meu encontro com ele é puramente profissional. Eu preciso descobrir algumas coisinhas.', ela deu uma piscadela.

'Não é perigoso, é?', ele quis saber.

'Claro que não, quando que eu faço algo perigoso?', ela disse, já se levantando.

'Preciso mesmo dizer?', ironizou Clark.

Lois jogou um travesseiro em cima dele, que riu. Clark admirou o corpo nu de sua parceira. Ela era linda e perfeita. Clark a puxou pela cintura e a jogou na cama, ficando por cima dela.

'Clark, eu vou me atrasar!', ela disse, rindo.

'Aquele repórter de meia tigela pode esperar.', ele disse, com um pouco de ciúme. 'Ainda não matei minha sede de Lois Lane.'

'Uau, como estamos travessos hoje.', ela disse, deliciada.

'Você não viu nada.', ele disse, com um olhar malicioso e a beijou com paixão.

Lois conseguiu ficar por cima dele. Ela estava com um olhar luxuriante e deu um sorriso enigmático e travesso.

'Quero agradar você também.'

Assim, Lois foi beijando o corpo musculoso de Clark até chegar em seu membro. Lois então primeiro o massageou, vendo a reação de Clark, que se excitava cada vez mais, lambeu e sugou seu membro, fazendo Clark gemer alto, completamente excitado. Lois ia intensificando seus movimentos, até que ele gritou alto e ela sentiu aquele líquido morno em sua garganta. Lois limpou a boca e olhou para Clark, que estava ofegante e um pouco corado.

'Meu Deus, Lois, você é incrível. Nunca... nunca ninguém tinha feito algo... assim...'

'Quer dizer que...', ela pensou em Lana, já que eles chegaram até a viver juntos por um tempo. Que espécie de relação era essa que eles tinham? Lois balançou a cabeça. Ela não queria saber. ' Fiz porque achei que você iria gostar.'

'Eu adorei. Vem cá.', ele a chamou e os dois voltaram a se beijar.

Lois e Clark ficaram se acariciando, sentindo seus toques, suas peles, até que o celular de Lois tocou. Ela estendeu a mão para atendê-lo, mas Clark segurou seu braço.

'Deixa pra lá...', ele disse, enquanto beijava o seu pescoço.

'Pode ser importante...'

'Para isso que existe caixa de mensagens.', ele rebateu e começou a sugar um seio dela, fazendo-a gemer. 'Você é tão deliciosa...'

_Hey, Lois, sou eu, Sebastian. Vou me atrasar um pouco, mas logo estarei aí. Estou ansioso para o nosso jantar. Tenho certeza que será ótimo. Um beijo._

Clark fechou a expressão ao ouvir a mensagem e Lois achou graça.

'Desfaz essa tromba, Smallville, eu já disse que meu interesse por ele é profissional. Estou desconfiada de algo e acho que ele tem respostas.'

'Lois, é melhor eu ir com você a esse tal jantar.', sugeriu Clark, em parte preocupado, em parte enciumado.

'Claro que não, era só o que me faltava, um guarda-costas!', ela exclamou. 'Se você for, ele não vai falar nada!', ela disse, acertadamente.

'Eu fico escondido.', ele sugeriu. 'Eu não quero que nada te aconteça...'

Lois revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo e cedendo.

'Tudo bem, mas nada de atrapalhar a minha investigação!', ela exigiu.

'Prometo.', ele sorriu, obediente.

Lois lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

...

**Ace of Clubs**

Lois estava deslumbrante em seu vestido vermelho e Clark tinha que se esforçar para controlar o ciúme. Todos os homens admiravam a bela repórter e Sebastian Kane a olhou com admiração e luxúria. Clark tinha vontade de levantar de onde estava, uma mesa mais escondida do local, e deixar bem claro para todos que Lois era sua e que ele era o seu homem. Mas tinha que ficar quieto.

Lois conversou com Sebastian e Clark a ouviu falar sobre a cartomante que dissera para Lois que um dia ela conheceria alguém que vestiria collant e capa vermelha e agora a repórter aguardava o seu herói travestido. Clark lembrou que Lois uma vez contara que sonhara com um cara de capa vermelha. Clark ficou pensando naquilo.

Sebastian segurou a mão de Lois e Clark apertou as mãos. Com sua visão de raio-x, ele via muito bem a expressão cheia de malícia de Sebastian. Se ele se atrevesse a bancar o engraçadinho, levaria um super soco e voaria céu acima, garantiu Clark em pensamento.

Sebastian foi pagar a conta e Clark aproveitou para se aproximar de Lois, que estava de pé encostada em uma parede.

'Lois, descobriu o que queria?'

'Era como eu pensava, Smallville, Sebastian é um freak.', ela contou, falando baixo e Clark ficou surpreso. 'Ele viu algumas coisas na minha mente. Mas acho que ele não viu sobre... nós...'

Clark corou um pouco e Lois achou graça.

'Então vamos embora.', disse Clark.

'Não, eu ainda não descobri tudo que queria.', ela teimou.

'Lois, esse cara é perigoso! Você mesma disse que ele leu a sua mente! Ele sabe dos seus planos!', disse Clark, sabiamente.

Sebastian se aproximou e parou em frente a Lois e Clark.

'Sabe, cara, não é nada legal ficar falando no ouvido da mulher dos outros.'

'Ela não é sua mulher.', disse Clark, rilhando os dentes.

Sebastian deu um sorriso irônico.

'Claro que não, porque pelo que estou vendo, você e ela já devem até se conhecer no sentido bíblico... Mas eu não te culpo, ela é bem gostosa mesmo, até eu queria dar uma com ela e...'

Lois ficou boquiaberta com a grosseria de Sebastian e mais boquiaberta ficou quando Clark deu um soco em Sebastian, fazendo-o cair desacordado no chão. Os seguranças expulsaram Lois e Clark e Sebastian foi levado para o hospital.

Na rua, Lois olhou para Clark e eles riram um para o outro.

'Clark, desde quando você é tão forte? O leite das vacas te faz bem mesmo!', ela exclamou, ainda surpresa com o nocaute de Sebastian.

'Ah, eu...', ele deu um sorriso sem graça. 'Eu só fiquei irritado. Não gostei do modo que ele falou de você, como se fosse uma qualquer...', ele justificou, pensando que fora até camarada com Sebastian e controlara sua super força, porque se tivesse dado o soco que queria, o freak estaria em coma. 'Pra onde você quer ir agora?'

'Para onde você quiser, até para as estrelas.', ela sorriu.

'No dia em que eu aprender a voar, prometo te levar, Lois.', ele afirmou, sério.

Lois achou que Clark estava brincando e riu. Ela lhe deu um beijo.

'Vamos para o meu apartamento.', ela começou a andar de braços dados com ele. 'Vamos beber umas tequilas, fazer um campeonato de quem se aguenta em pé até fim após beber todas as cervejas, ficaremos nus e depois... a noite é uma criança!'

'Adorei a parte de ficarmos nus.', ele disse, com um sorriso sapeca.

'Clarkie, seu safadinho!', ela exclamou, rindo.

Clark riu, feliz com há muito tempo não se sentia. Era como se o fardo que carregasse tivesse sido aliviado. Ele deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Lois.

'Estou feliz por estar com você, Lois.'

'Eu também, Clark.', ela sorriu, encantada.

'Acho que eu deveria ter tomado uma atitude em relação à nós antes...', ele murmurou, pensativo.

'Bem, agora você tomou e isso que importa. O passado ficou para trás, vamos viver o presente.', ela deu uma piscadela.

'Tem toda a razão.', ele concordou.

Os dois entraram em um táxi e foram para o apartamento de Lois aos beijos e abraços.

...

**Talon – Manhã Seguinte**

Clark acordou flutuando a dois metros da cama com Lois enroscada nele. Ela estava adormecida. Clark pousou com todo cuidado e ficou admirando a repórter.

Clark lembrou que eles chegaram no apartamento e Lois já foi logo pegando as bebidas. Ela levara a sério aquela história de campeonato para ver quem bebia mais. Clark não sentia o efeito do álcool, mas acompanhou a moça só para não decepcioná-la.

Lois então resolvera que faria um strip-tease. Ela começou a tirar a roupa lentamente, deixando o vestido vermelho escorregar até o chão, abaixando alça por alça do sutiã, até tirá-lo completamente e depois tirou a calçinha, ficando só calçada com seus sapatos vermelhos de salto alto. Clark observara tudo atentamente e excitado.

Lois jogora a cerveja no corpo e Clark lambera os próprios lábios, vendo as gotas escorrerem pelo corpo perfeito de sua parceira. Ele tentara lambe-la, mas Lois não permitira. Ela se ajoelhara diante dele, que estava sentado no sofá, abriu sua calça e sugara o membro dele, levando-o à loucura.

'_Lois... Lois, você me deixa louco...', ele sussurrara._

Lois dera um sorriso malicioso e sentara no colo dele, encaixando seus quadris, começando a cavalgar, enquanto Clark lambia e sugava os seios fartos dela. Lois intensificara os movimentos até que eles chegassem ao êxtase. Os dois se beijaram e ela sorrira, maliciosa.

'_Gostou, Clark?'_

'_Adorei.', ele dissera e voltara a beijá-la com paixão._

'_Você quer mais?', ela perguntou, enquanto dava um chupão no pescoço dele._

'_Eu quero tudo.', ele afirmara, apertando as nádegas dela com as mãos._

Lois saíra de cima de Clark e voltara a beber, mas ele tirara a garrafa das mãos dela. Queria Lois o mais sóbria possível, para que ela se lembrasse dos momentos deles. Os dois deitaram no chão sobre o tapete e Clark a penetrara com seus dedos. Lois gemeu e chamou o nome dele. Ele retirou os dedos e lambera o líquido morno que saíra dela e depois a virara de costas. Clark a penetrara, movimentando-se sobre ela, que agarrava o tapete e pedia por mais. Clark foi intensificando os movimentos, dando estocadas cada vez mais fortes até os dois gritarem de prazer.

O casal ficara deitado no tapete, lado a lado, exaustos e satisfeitos. Lois se aninhara no peito dele, que ficara mexendo no seu cabelo com carinho.

'_Foi maravilhoso, Smallville...'_

'_Foi incrível, Lois.', ele dissera, sincero e beijara cabeça dela ao perceber que a moça adormecera._

Clark saiu do abraço de Lois e levantou da cama. Ele vestiu as roupas e olhou para o sol que amanhecia sobre Metropolis. Era uma linda cidade. E seria ainda mais fabulosa se ele pudesse vê-la do alto. Clark respirou fundo, fechou os olhos, concentrou-se nos tranquilos batimentos cardíacos de Lois e logo se viu flutuando. Ele abriu a janela, ganhou impulso e saiu voando como alguém que finalmente se libertara.

...

Lois acordou e não viu Clark deitado ao seu lado. Ela vestiu a calçinha e uma das muitas camisas xadrez que afanara do farmboy desde que morara em Smallville e foi para a sala, procurando-o.

'Clark?', ela o chamou, mas não obteve resposta.

Lois colocou as mãos na cintura. Será que Clark se arrependera e fora embora? Ele pelo menos poderia ter deixado um bilhete de despedida!, ela pensou, já chateada.

Lois foi preparar seu café da manhã, pensando que fora um pouco estúpido de sua parte ter transado com Clark. Várias vezes! Mas ela simplesmente não quisera mais resistir ao desejo que vinha sentindo por ele há muito tempo. Antes havia Chloe e depois Lana, a paixão cega que Clark sentira pela mestiça, mas agora o caminho estava livre. Aparentemente.

Provavelmente Clark pensara melhor e era muito possível que ele ainda amasse Lana Lang, então o que acontecera entre os dois fora só uma transa sem compromisso. Nada mais do que isso. Lois deu de ombros e fingiu não se importar. Que se danasse tudo. Pelo menos fora bom e gostoso pelo pouco tempo que durara.

Lois sorveu o café e o sentiu amargo na garganta.

...

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava digitando, mas sentia uma dor que fazia sua cabeça latejar. Ela bufou e tomou um comprimido. Lois balançou a cabeça e voltou a digitar, quase espancando as teclas. Na verdade, sua vontade era bater em Clark Kent. Lois tentava agir e pensar como se nada demais tivesse acontecido, mas o fato era que ficara magoada com a atitude de Clark. Lois sentia como se tivesse sido usada para aliviar a tensão dele. E caíra feito uma patinha, isso que lhe dava mais raiva.

Clark entrou na redação e colocou um copo de café na mesa de Lois, que lhe deu um olhar enviesado.

'Bom dia, Lois.', ele sorriu e depois franziu a testa ao ver o ar mau humorado dela. 'Tudo bem?'

'Estou bem.', ela disse, secamente e não tocou no café.

'O café está fresquinho, saiu agora.', ele comentou.

'Não estou com vontade.', ela disse, seca.

'Ah...', ele assentiu, sentou na sua cadeira e decidiu ficar calado, apenas observando as reações dela.

Só que aquilo irritou Lois ainda mais.

'Clark, quer parar de me encarar? Você não tem mais nada para fazer?!', ela exclamou.

'Lois, o que aconteceu, você está bem?', ele não estava entendendo nada.

'Eu estou ótima! Vai tirar umas cópias, vai, eu preciso finalizar essa matéria!', ela exclamou e voltou a digitar.

Clark fez um ar de decepção. Lois provavelmente deveria ter se arrependido da noite deles. Ou então ele realmente a machucara. Sabia que tinha que ter dosado seus poderes, mas houve momentos em que simplesmente não conseguiu se controlar... Clark corou ao se lembrar do que ele e Lois fizeram naquele apartamento e decidiu ir até a sala de cópias.

Clark estava tirando cópias e pensando em qual momento seus poderes se descontrolaram e ele machucou Lois de alguma forma, quando ela entrou na sala e trancou a porta. Clark a fitou, surpresa.

'Ok, eu não consigo segurar minha língua! Olha, Clark, eu gostei muito do que aconteceu entre a gente, pensei que você tinha gostado também, mas de repente você some e sequer me dá tchau?!', ela exclamou, irritada e ele começou a compreender. 'Ok, foi só sexo, nós viramos amigos com benefícios, mas, poxa, você não podia ter saído às escondidas! Ficou parecendo que fui sua válvula de escape, um depósito para o... Clark Junior!', ela olhou para baixo e depois para ele.

Clark abriu a boca, surpreso. Então era isso que ela estava pensando? Ele saíra para voar e depois quando ia retornar para o apartamento, tivera que fazer alguns salvamentos. Quando conseguira voltar, Lois já tinha saído para o trabalho.

'Lois, eu não fugi de você.', ele afirmou. 'Eu... eu lembrei que tinha que alimentar os animais na fazenda, porque eu sempre faço isso antes de vir pro Planeta e...', ele mentiu. 'Quando eu voltei, você já tinha ido embora.'

'Oh...', ela murmurou, mordendo o lábio em seguida, sem graça.

'E eu também gostei do que aconteceu. Eu adorei.', ele sorriu e ela deu um meio sorriso. Clark se aproximou de Lois. 'Não sou o tipo de cara que transa com alguém só pra me aliviar e não consigo ver as coisas como _só sexo_.'

Lois se sentiu culpada. O caipira era um amor de pessoa mesmo... Ela deu um sorriso sem graça.

'Eu sei. Desculpe, Smallville, eu... Eu estou com uma dor de cabeça enorme e comecei a surtar.', ela explicou.

'Tudo bem.', ele sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela. 'Posso te fazer uma massagem se você quiser.'

'Aqui não é um bom lugar para a massagem que eu tenho em mente.', ela disse, com um olhar sapeca.

'Eu posso fazer a massagem depois do expediente.', ele disse com um olhar malicioso, acariciando o pescoço dela e depois beijando-o. 'Hum, posso fazer mais coisas também até você relaxar...'

'Seria ótimo, Smallville...', ela lhe deu um beijo e o encostou na parede, colocando as mãos debaixo da camisa dele, sentindo sua pele e depois foi descendo até o cós da calça dele. Lois abriu o cinto e colocou a mão dentro da cueca dele, massageando seu membro, fazendo Clark gemer baixinho.

'Lois...', ele murmurou. Depois passou a mão por debaixo da saia dela, até chegar na calçinha, onde ele colocou a mão em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer e suspirar. 'Pra você se sentir melhor...', ele disse com um ar cafajeste, enquanto movimentava os dedos dentro dela.

'Clark...', ela sussurrou, deliciada.

'Você me deixa louco, Lois.'

Clark beijou Lois impedindo que os seus gemidos mais altos saíssem daquela sala. Ambos pararam de se masturbar mutuamente ao se virem satisfeitos, ajeitaram as roupas e os cabelos e Lois mordeu o lábio.

'Nos vemos há noite na minha casa, Smallville.', ela disse, beliscando o traseiro dele.

'Lois!', ele a chamou, antes que ela voltasse para a redação. 'Quando você quiser, te levo para voar entre as estrelas.'

Lois sorriu, achando que ele estava brincando.

'Está marcado.', ela deu uma piscadela e saiu dali.

Clark sorriu para si mesmo.

FIM


End file.
